


Graduation Day

by BookOfACG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills says thank you, Graduation, the pack gets some much needed recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfACG/pseuds/BookOfACG
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia get surprised at graduation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Graduation Day

“Before I send you all off,” Principal Thomas took back the podium after Lydia finished her valedictorian speech. “The student council has one more thing they’d like to say.”

The pack shared confused glances, muscles tense as they subconsciously prepared for a fight.

Danny took the podium, “Beacon Hills isn’t normal. It hasn’t been for a very long time. There’s nothing we haven’t seen: arsonists, serial killers, assassins and who knows what else. Living here is dangerous. People have died. Friends, family, classmates. I reckon it would be a lot more dangerous if it wasn’t for them. When we were in danger, if we knew it or not, they’d come running in and save us, they’d stay back and fight. They never stayed long at a party. They came to school in the same clothes for days at a time, falling asleep at their desks, usually injured. They saved us. All of us.”

Everyone was looking at the pack.

“Most of us would be dead if it wasn’t for you,” Danny ploughed on. “If Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Malia Tate would please come and join me on stage?”

Danny grinned at them, “This isn’t how things usually work, but it is an honour to be able to present you with these.”

The rest of the student council walked on stage with four plastic, gold trophies.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Danny did a theatrical wave as they were given the trophies. “Allow me to introduce you to the first Class Protectors in Beacon Hills’ history.”

The pack beamed, hearts warmed at the display of gratitude, and the crowd burst into applause.


End file.
